harry potter slytherin love 5 Order of the Phoenix
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry and the golden crew have returned after the deaths of Lily and James Potter and now Harry has taken up lordship of the Potter family and is now staying in the Potter cottage with Daphne before returning to Hogwarts so he couldn't hurt anyone and now the new teacher has hell to pay when Harry remembers her voice from the previous year let's see whats in store for Harry
1. The Potter's demise

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 1: The Potter's demise**

During the summer James and Lily Potter was given a mission from the order of the phoenix and so Jenny, Mackenzie and Harrison Potter along with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass was left at home with the Potter family house elves and doing their homework for their professor's. During the time the five slytherin students were working on a five foot essay on the invisible potion and the faults it can carry while making it wrong and the possibilities of making it perfectly. After the kids finished their homework Harry had gone into the kitchen and got five butter beer's and five bottle's of orange juice and gave two bottles to the five girls and kept his own two and started drinking awaiting for James and Lily to return home. After what seemed like hours the floo network sounded and in came Sirius and Remus looking upset and broken and Harry asked "Uncle Sirius Uncle Remus what's wrong?" so Sirius said to the Potter children they should sit and so they did but they looked scared and then Sirius said it "Your Parents were murdered their bodies were left on my door step with words carved in their chest" This had Mac and Jenny crying and Harry felt the demons coming out and there was nothing they could do to help him so Harry got some floo powder and chucked it in the fire place and then levitated His two sisters,both godfathers and his girlfriend and her sister and then closed off the floo network and ran outside and he shouted "Oi Lord Jackass" and then the dark lord had shown up and said to the young man "My my my young Harry Potter mad that i took his parents away and what's this you are more powerful than last time we battled" and just as the dark lord had finished with a quick flick of his wand Harry sent a chain of curses that could not be deflected and the dark lord let out a mighty scream of pain as the sectumsempra curse the cutting hex and the buldgering hex his him in almost every place and then Harry in his demon mode Apperated in front of His girlfriend and passed out due to exhaustion that the demons caused on him while sending really powerful spells at the douche that murdered his parents and then he walked into the dinning area and saw their bodies with the word 'Blood Traitor' on his father and 'Mudblood' on his mother and within second Harry broke down in tears and made twelve grimmauld place shake from the anger he felt.

After three days of no sleep Harry left Grimmauld place and went to Potter cottage and fixed the place up and stayed there tired and exhausted yet he closed down the twin link between him and Mac and then the floo network so nobody could find him. As soon as Daphne woke up she saw a note from Harry telling her that he had to be alone for a while and not worry about him and so after reading the note Daphne screamed and then Sirius and Remus rushed in and they then read the not and they both asked Mac if she could sense Harry but all the group got was a shake of the head. This worried the whole household since the return of the dark lord at the tri wizard tournament last year.

During the course of time Harry had sent letters everyday to his beloved and she knew he was safe and she was happy when she just received a Package and Letter from Harry she opened the package and saw that he had sent her a beautiful globe showing her the memories of when he and she were together and each time the memory changed tiny fireworks went off and this made her smile and then she opened the letter that Harry had sent with the package.

 _Dear my beloved Daphne_

 _if your reading this then you have gotten the memory globe i have sent you and also i was hoping you could meet me in diagon alley in front of gringots today at noon but come alone i don't want anyone to know that your leaving and especially since your coming to meet me. I will explain why i have not been seen for a while and it will be a rather good reason since i love you and you will see what i have done for you and my family love Harry_

 _ps the letter is a portkey and you will see me in about five seconds_

And just like that Daphne felt a tug at her navel and then she was gone and nobody even noticed. When Daphne was in front of Gringotts she felt arms come from behind her and knew it was Harry so she turned around and kissed her fiance with passion and then Harry walked inside the bank with Daphne and was taken to a meeting room where Harry met up with Griphook to claim the Lordship of the ancient and noble house of Potter. It took about half an hour to get the Potter ring's and so Harry placed the female Potter ring on Daphne's hand and then placed the male one on his own and so their was once again a lady and lord Potter. Daphne also mentioned the Greengrass Lord and ladyship so Griphook went and fetched the rings of all the ancient and noble houses Harry was heir to and then passed the rings of the Greengrass, Black, Emrise and Peverell and placed them all on his finger and noticed that when all the rings were on his finger that they all became one gold ring and could show what lordship Harry was presented as and so both Harry and Daphne left but they did not return to grimmauld place the went to Potter cottage and Harry said "welcome to our little home till we finish school" and Daphne loved the place and asked if this was what Harry was doing and he nodded and so the two lovebirds went to the re mastered kitchen and Made lunch together.


	2. The Potter's funeral disaster

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 2: Potter funeral disaster**

After three days of being with Harry Daphne felt like she was more at home and she couldn't be happier. Since Harry felt like he had no idea what the order was planning he re-opened the twin link and spoke to Mac "Hey Mac it's me Harry i'm with Daphne at Potter cottage since nobody knows where it is since i put it under the fidillias charm and made myself the secret Keeper but enough on that i am now Lord Potter and i have arranged a funeral for mum and dad tomorrow at noon will that be OK you can tell the order i'm not bothered just make sure that the people who were close too them there" Mac said "I will Harry and then if its OK could Jenny, Astoria and myself return home we know that Daphne is Lady Potter but we miss you two and if your at Potter cottage it means you've re done the house" Harry said it was OK for them to return home and that it has redone the house and that it was now a four bed roomed place big enough for them all and so the preparations for Harry and his family living together.

The day after everyone had turned up at the church for the funeral of the former Lord and Lady Potter and it was emotional for the people who were in the room and so the time was upsetting when a video was set up it was showing memories of when James and Lily were children up to growing up to the day Jenny was born then the Potter twins Harry and Mac and so on and at the end of the video every one was crying for they miss the two people who were being buried today. When everyone left the church they started making their way down to the cemetery for the final resting grounds of James and Lily and so the proceedings went as planed Harry used his magic to lower both his mother and father into the freshly dug grave and started piling the soil on top and he said his final good bye.

Just as everyone started to leave the cemetery a woman in a pink robe showed up and said she felt sorry for the Potter siblings and then it clicked in Harry he had heared that voice before he had seen this person and then he pulled out his wand and knocked out the woman and then more and more death eaters had shown up and started throwing spells left and right and so a battle had begun and then Harry shouted "yo douche bag from another life time and then the dark lord had shown up and Harry showed him the slytherin locket and then Bang Harry brought down the sword of gryffindor on to the hourcrux destroying it for good and this angered but also weakened the Dark lord and this made his followers rush to his aid and take him back to Riddle manor where he could re cooperate and sort out the next plan of attack. After the battle at the funeral Harry, Mac, Jenny and the Greengrass sisters returned to the Potter cottage in Godrics Hollow.

After what seemed like forever The Potter house hold finally decided to go back to grimmauld place before the trip to diagon alley for the school supplies and so they went through the floo network. When they arrived Sirius and Remus was out of their seats and hugged all three Potter children and then they started going over what the dark lord wanted and they deduced it to some kind of weapon and then Molly Weasley tried to stop Harry from going any further but since Sirius was left as magical gaudian for the Three Potter children and now the Greengrass sisters Harry had stood up and said "I want to join if Voldemort's building an army then i want to fight" and so it was stated the boy who lived the new leader of the light decided to train in his animagus forms and combat both wizard and muggle style and it tired the young Lord out everyday and every night Harry and Daphne wnt to the top Floor and slept together like they had since fourth year.


	3. diagon alley mishap

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 3: Diagon alley** **mishap**

After days of waiting the children all got their Hogwarts letters and book list from the the headmistress and was told that Severus Snape was now a teacher for defence against the dark arts and Bellatrix was the new potions mistress and after dropping the envelopes on the Table Harry turned and noticed the clank from his, Daphne's, Ron's and Mac's Hermione and Draco's letter and so they went and found prefect badges but Harry also had the quiditch captain badge and this made the slytherins of the house hold scream for joy and then Sirius and Remus grabbed Harry and took him to the parlour of the house and poured him a glass of fire whiskey and the three had drank the drink in seconds sending Harry on his ass since it was his first time.

Once the burning sensation of the fire whisky had gone Harry regained his composure and stood back up and walked out of the room with both Sirius and Remus and then Harry and the golden crew plus Sirius and Remus went to diagon alley and to gringots to hear the last will and testimony of James and Lily Potter. Once at the bank Lord Ragnok the director had called the group in then pulled out a portrait of James and Lily then tapped it so it would come to life and then the image of James spoke "This is the last will and testimony of Lord James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evens if your seeing this then we are no longer living and that the dark ponce has killed us but do not worry we will always be with you in your hearts" then Lily spoke up " We leave everything to our children Jenny Harrison and Mackenzie and in our vaults we leave nine million gallons to Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black each and vile's of a potion that will allow you Remus to not be a werewolf anymore but a wolf animagus you are free of your curse our dear friend" Remus said thank you to the portrait and shed a few tears and Lily continued "We also leave the custody of our children in the hands of Sirius and Remus make us proud and raise them right and now we leave all our properties to our three children and their friends and Potter manor we would like Harry to turn it to a wizarding nursery to help magical children control their accidental magic we love you three so much and we will see each other again this is the final will and testimony of Lord and Lady Potter" and then the portrait froze and moved to the will room where every will is stored and then the group went to the vault and Remus found the potion and took it in one gulp and felt a shift with in him and then he turned into a wolf and back again and then he ran to Sirius and shouted "It worked padfoot it worked i'm free" and then the group got what money they needed and left the bank.

When the group left the bank Jenny saw a blonde haired girl heading towards her and she knew it was her girlfriend Flur Delacour and knew she was here for her new uniform and so they all entered Madam Malkins and the two marauders went and got the books. Up on meeting back up a the Ice cream parlour Harry bumped into someone he wish he hadn't and then the person said "watch where your going Mr Potter we wouldn't want any trouble like that when we have classes in Hogwarts now would we and yes i'm an assistant in DADA so don't push me" and then Sirius and Remus asked what toad face wanted and then Harry said the pink death eater is Snape's assistant at school and this worried the group so they all ordered Ice cream and then Harry still had over three thousand gallons so he gave it to Fred and George to start up their own Joke shop and Product while at school and the twins couldn't thank him enough then Harry decided to buy out the daily profit and got rid of Rita Skeeter for being an unregistered animagus.

After the trip to diagon alley Harry said that Sirius Remus and Himself was going to the ministry to get them registered before they got locked up so the three men left and flooed to the ministry. Within three minutes the two marauders were at the front of the line and waited to be called in. The first person was Sirius so he went in and had his picture taken and then transformed into padfoot and had is picture again then his card was handed to it was Remus's turn and so he entered the room and had hi picture taken and then he transformed into his new animagus form and had his image taken then transformed back into himself and had his card passed to him then left the room and then Harry, Sirius and Remus thought about a little fun and went to the floo network called out twelve grimmauld place and then transformed into the four legged forms of the two wolves and one shabby looking dog and then went back to the Black ancestral home and then transformed back to themselves and Harry asked Remus to help him cook for the weasley's the Potters and the rest of the house hold and so Remus agree and they got started on cooking an Italian dish spaghetti carbonara.

During dinner the whole black house hold ate the delicious meal the Harry and Remus cooked Daphne mentioned that Harry has a decent talent for cooking and Jenny and Flur couldn't agree more and so everyone dug in for second and after they finished that the deserts came out and it was a home made summer fruit crumble with custard which everyone loved and so they ate peacefully for tomorrow was a day the Potter twins wanted everyone there because they were turning Fifteen and they wanted everyone to celebrate it with them.


	4. birthday surprises

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 4: Birthday surprises**

The morning had Arrived and like last year both Harry and Mac woke up alone Harry had a bad feeling but then he handed Mac her card and gift from him and she did the same and then they both went down stairs. When they went to the kitchen breakfast was already but nobody was there so both Harry and Mac sat down and ate their breakfast and they noticed nobody joined them so they ate everything and then went to the living room and saw a big pile of gifts and cards and so they opened them all and then out of nowhere everyone shouted "Happy Birthday" and the twins jumped out of their skins and transformed into their phoenix forms and decided to sing till they calmed down and transformed back into themselves and hug everyone and thanked them for not leaving their sides this time and forcing them to go cold on them like last year. Sirius had Pulled Daphne and Ron aside to talk about his godchildren's special day and said that to arouse them they had to pull of the next form of their relationships. Remus over hearing this walked over and said to not take it too far so the two listened to Remus and then looked to where Harry and Mac was and then Daphne said "Where are Harry and Mac" Just then a note came around saying that Harry and Mac had gone to see their parents graves and then do what they did on their eleventh birthday and go to diagon alley for a bit of twin bonding over Ice cream so Daphne said to the whole group to set up everything they could for a surprise party Harry and Mac would never forget.

After the time in diagon ally Harry took Mac into muggle London and what caught Harry's eye was the people that had beaten him before his third year were free and with their son and it Made Harry's blood boil even more and so when the three saw Harry the beefy man known as Vernon Dursley walked up to the twins and laughed at their parents death which caused Harry to drag the man in a alley and stun the man and transformed into his wolf form and ripped the man to shreds and then the other two started remembering and started feeling something weird inside them and then they looked at both Harry and Mac and said they were sorry they had something wrong and was following a weird curse on them.

Just as Harry was about to leave he felt a magical surge run through both his aunt and cousin and then took them both to gringots to find out what it was and so they entered the bank and had a test done on them. After the test were done it showed that Petunia and Dudley were magical so Harry called Sirius and told him that after he killed Vernon that both Petunia and Dudley had a mind charm erased from them and that they are both a witch and wizard so Harry went to Olivanders and bot Petunia and Dudley got their wands and then Dudley went to get school robes and then all four of them went back to twelve grimmauld place. When everyone entered Sirius and Remus took Petunia aside to have a word and so she and the two marauders and Petunia went and talked while Dudley started making new friend and was pardoned for the mind controlling curse when he beat Harry near death and so Dudley was now a new member of the golden crew.

After having words with Sirius and Remus bot petunia and Dudley was given a place to stay and then the birthday party for both Harry and Mac had started and there was butter beer orange and apple juice pumpkin juice and fire whisky and then the food. Half way through the party Harry started seeing Albus Dumbledore and was wondering why only he could see him and so while everyone was Having fun Harry followed the ghostly form of Albus up to his and Daphne's room and then they started a conversation Dumbledore started "Harry my boy i'm sorry for what i have done i know it was foolish but i have to tell you that Voldemort can not die unless you die reason is that night fourteen years ago when tom went to kill you he transferred part of his soul inside you making you a hourcrux thats why you have that scar on your head" Harry then said "I'm sorry Dumbledore but after what you had done to me why should i believe you and i already started out on finding the damned object and found all but one and you say i'm the last one" Dumbledore nodded but Harry shook his head and then re joined the party letting Dumbledore leave the house of Black.

After the party Daphne sexily walked up to Harry and said "Harry baby are you coming to bed" in a tone that sounded so seductive yet calm and so Harry followed Daphne and the entire house hold watched as the golden boy was taken up stairs and then everyone was wolf whistling and then the followed suit and went to bed themselves and slept a peaceful night since they had fun and they were all gonna remember the day they had.


	5. school riot

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 5: School riot**

Summer break was finally over and so Harry and the golden crew plus Dudley and Flur had caught the Hogwarts express. Harry asked Flur to find the golden crew compartment while he Daphne Ron and Mac, Hermione and Draco go to the prefects compartment to set up schedules and new passwords for the slytherin gryffindor ravenclaw and huffrelpuff common rooms the head boy was Cedric Digory and head girl was Cho Chang. Once the meeting was over Harry saw two second year gryffindors who looked like his mother and father and it broke Harry's heart because of how much he missed them and so he and the rest of the group went on patrol and then back to the golden crew compartment. After a while the guys went and got changed and then they stood outside the compartment and allowed the girls to get changed after everyone was in uniform Dudley and Flur asked "why are our ties different?" and so Harry explained that they had to be sorted into their house by an old hat that had been around for years and years and it would tell them where they belong.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station Harry thought of flying to school so he and the other Potter children transformed into their phoenix forms and everyone grabbed hold and so they went flying and the golden crew were laughing as the wind hit them with a cool breeze. When everyone was at the castle Harry told both Flur and Dudley that they had to wait with the first years and so both of them did and Harry,Daphne, Draco, Mac, Millicent, Jenny and Theo along with Astoria and Tracey went to the Slytherin table while The Weasley Twins, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. Once the students walked in everyone was shocked to see not just Flur but another person too and so everything went quiet as Flur was called up and so the sorting began Once the hat was on Flur's head it started to speak "Ah a student transfer well lets see shall we oh yes you are as cunning as the Slytherin's but Smart like the Ravenclaw's i wonder if oh you have a love interest in the snake Pitt so it better be SLYTHERIN!" and then Flur's tie changed to green and silver and the motif on her robes became the logo of slytherin house and she sat next to Jenny as both lovebirds kissed and revived wolf whistles from everyone and then Minerva said "Dudley Evens" and so Dudley walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head and the Hat started again "Oh someone i should have sorted a long time ago but the old fool Dumbledore blocked yours and your mothers magic my my my well you surly are loyal as the Huffrelpuff's and brave like the Gryffindor's one more stronger than the other so it better be GRYFFINDOR!" and so Dudley walked over to the gryffindor table and sat near the Weasley twins and the rest of the sorting went quite quick with most of them being in slytherin once again.

After the sorting Headmistress McGonagal stood and started her speech "Welcome back returning students and welcome new students i have to let you know that the forbidden forest is off limets unless you have COMC and since this year we don't have our amazing Professor's James and Lily Potter due to the dark lord we have made a different change" before Minerva could finish she was interrupted by a woman dressed in pink and Harry felt so sick that He stood up and cast a silencing charm on the toad faced which and allowed the headmistress to continue "as i was saying we have our very own Severus Snape teaching DADA with the aid of Professor Delores Umbridge she will not be assigning detentions and well done to Mr Potter, Mr Fred weasley ,Miss Chang and Mr Digory on making the quiditch captain's for your team this year make us proud and now let the feast begin" and so Harry ended the silencing charm and started eating his dinner.

Up on leaving the great hall Harry made his way to the founders common room alone after Daphne, Draco and Mac showed the first years to the slytherin common room. When Harry reached the portrait he was stopped by Delores and she had her wand aimed at Harry and then she cast "Crucio" and sent Harry to the ground screaming in pain and the pink toad was enjoying this a little too much and then cast "Incendio" and burnt Harry but did not kill him. After showing the first years to the common room of slytherin and gryffindor the whole golden crew were making their way to founders common room when they smelt burnt flesh and so they all rushed and found the burnt mess of Harry. Daphne didn't know for sure so they levitated the burnt boy and took him to the HW and called out to madam pomfrey. When the school matron asked who it was they all replied that they think it's harry but they didn't know and luckily he was still breathing so Madam Pomfrey said "Mr Potter?" and the boy nodded his reply and this made the whole group cry and they wanted to know who had attacked him and just then Lady Hogwarts burst through the doors and said it was that new professor and this pissed Daphne off and made the other Potter sibling grab hold of a struggling Daphne and out of nowhere the demons inside Harry had healed him faster than normal and then his eyes stayed a soulless black and he called the whole school to the Great hall. When every one entered the great hall Delores saw the form of Harry and she screamed "How are you alive i burnt you and tortured you why are you not dead Potter" this shocked the whole school and so the demons inside Harry used the elder wand on sent the toad faced witch out of the windows of the great hall and int the black lake where she was eaten by the giant squid. When the windows were repaired Harry turned back to normal and collapsed to the ground and so the golden crew levitated him to the founders common room and to his bed where he lay and the rest of the school went to their dorms and reminded themselves not to get on the bad side of Harrison James Potter.


	6. the first day back

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 6:First day back**

After a restful night all the students entered the great hall for the time tables and breakfast. When Harry entered the great hall all eyes were on him and it bothered the young lord and right beside him stood his lady Daphne and she spoke up to break the silence "He is just like all of you so stop staring" but everyone didn't listen so it forced the Ice king of slytherin to show his mark and so everyone ended up in a freezing cold hall and it was their own faults for staring and then when they had enough the heat came back and Harry sprinted out of the room and to founders common room and stayed there for the day. After lessons had finished Harry re entered the great hall only for professor Snape to ask for a quick work with him and so Harry left with Severus. While Severus and Harry was talking professor McGonagal Had a word with the whole student body about not staring at her godson and the saviour of the wizarding world and so they listened because after Severus and Harry returned everyone was doing their normal thing eating and talking to their friends and Harry walked to his table with a satisfied smirk on his face.

When Mac asked why her twin was smirking all Harry said is "Wait and see dear sister" and so they continued to eat and then professor McGonagal and Snape stood up to give an announcement. When all eyes were on the professors Harry carried on eating since he knew what was coming and Mac scolded him on not paying attention so Harry stopped eating but carried on smirking his signature smirk. Professor McGonagal opened her mouth to speak "In all my years i have never known a student to get passed NEWT levels in their OWL's before and so i welcome Professor Snape's new apprentice Professor Harrison James Potter" and Harry stood up while everyone was looking and then Harry was the one to speak "I will be teaching sometimes in DADA but i will also be a student like all of you i practised for my exams as well as my crew but what they didn't know was that i also studied independently to surpass them so i could be able to take over once the subject was available" and so the golden crew clapped for their fearless leader and so the professors told Harry that since he was starting tomorrow that he would just need the homework and he can stay teaching along side Severus for two days and Harry agreed and then Harry mentioned that quiditch practice was open on Saturday and that seeker was not needed and so the rest of the feast went smoothly.

When the golden crew returned to the founders common room everyone cheered for Harry except one Ronald Weasley and so Harry turned to Ron and saw the sour face Ron had on him and so he asked "What's wrong mate?" then out of nowhere Ron sent a chain of spells followed by sectrumtra that sent Harry to the floor bleeding out and nobody knew the counter so Mac and Jenny turned into their phoenix forms and used their tears but nothing so Mac turned back to herself and sent Ron flying. After Ron was found and taken to the HW professor Snape had heared of an argument that went of and went to investigate until he saw Harry bleeding out on the floor and asked what spell was used and when he heared the name sectumsempra Snape started chanting the counter spell and all of Harry's blood had returned to his body and asked who had cursed him and when his unofficial niece Mac started crying he knew it was the Weasley boy an so snape hugged Mac and told her that Harry will be fine and teaching tomorrow and that he will be checking on Mr Weasley to find out why such an attack was used and so Severus left to go to the HW.

When Snape reached the Hospital wing he asked Ron why he attacked Harry and all Ron could say was "i was forced by the toad she killed the squid before it digested her and she placed the imperious on me" and slowly Snape could see the effects of the imperious curse leave the shade of blue eyes Ron had so he was going to report a death eater running lose round Hogwarts castle. Hours later in the founders common room Harry felt a disturbance and left his and Daphne's bed to investigate so he entered the founders common room and was hit with a stunner from behind and was taken out of the room and down to the dungeons. Just as Harry woke up he saw his kidnapper and saw that it was none other than Delores Umbridge and she had her wand pointed at Harry and as soon as the torture curse's pronunciation left her mouth Harry screamed in agony and nobody could help him until his sister felt the pain and has seen through the twin bond where he is. Meanwhile in Mac's bed after receiving the news that it was not her boyfriends fault Mac started sleeping calmly until her body ached and then she started screaming and woke the whole golden crew up. Noticing Harry's disappearance Daphne knew it was something to do with him so she rushed over to her friend and asked her to concentrate and find Harry before it was too late and so Mac closed her eyes and saw the toad faced woman using the torture curse on her twin and saw what room she was in and so they left with Lady Hogwarts and ran to the headmistress's office and then to Severus Snape's and all ran to the dungeon class room that Harry was in.

When the group of students plus the two professors entered the room what they saw made them sick they saw the smoke coming from Harry and knew he was in so much pain he could barley handle another minute so Minerva pulled out her wand and summoned Umbridge's wand and then the golden crew plus the two adults ran to the exhausted Harry and saw the damage that Delores had done so Minerva had stunned Delores said "Severus would you please take Harry to the HW and make sure he is seen to right away or we might lose him" and so Severus moved as fast as he could and got Harry to the HW in matter of seconds and then madam Pomfrey walked out of her office asking what happened and then Severus told her that Harry had been placed under the cruciatis curse for what seens like over and Hour and is still in control for now and so Madam Pomfrey got to work on helping Harry regain himself before he gave in.


	7. a trip to St Mungo's

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 7: A trip to st Mungo's**

After all Poppy could do Harry had still not woken up and soon he was not breathing and so Poppy ran to her office and called Minerva and Severus and once they came through they noticed how pale Harry had gotten and the fact that his lips had turned blue was the last straw and so Poppy ran as fast as she could and call St Mungo's Hospital and asked for the head Healer to come through to Hogwarts for a Patient who needed their up most attention. When the healers came through they saw Harry and so they rushed over and had no choice but rip his shirt open to start CPR. Once Harry started to breathe again the Healers started moving Harry through the floo straight to St Mungo's where they could sedate and monitor him for the next 48 hours. Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Daphne was waiting for Harry outside the HW so she could either see him or walk back to the founders common room but when Professor Snape left the HW Daphne saw the look on his face and just as she was about speak Severus told the blonde beauty "Mr. Potter has been taken to St. Mungo's miss Greengrass" this brought tears to her eyes and so she sprinted back to the founders common room and straight passed the golden crew who tried to ask her if Harry was OK.

During the night at St. Mungo's Harry had just woken up and the healers were in and out wondering how he had just woken up soon the head healer walked in and said "Mr. Potter do you remember who attacked you and with what spell?" so Harry told them it was Delores Umbridge with the cruciartis curse that was the healer needed for them to know he was not insane or mindless. Harry asked how long he was to be in the wizarding hospital and the healer told him that he will be staying for 48 hours so the effects of the unforgivable could be monitored. Back at Hogwarts Daphne grabbed the Slytherin seeker number 7 shirt she had purchased when she went to the Quiditch world cup just last year. When she put the shirt on she laid down on her bed and grabbed the pillow Harry usually slept on and she held it close to her chest she mumbled "Something always happens to my Harry" and then she drifted off into an uneasy sleep dreaming of her man the one person she loved more than anything. Meanwhile in St. Mungo's Harry fell into darkness as he became so tired so the healers let him rest yet nobody knew of a dark presence over the boy. When Harry started thrashing the healers came ion and saw the sight of the dark lord trying to kill the saviour but failed and so he apperated away and said "Until Next Time Potter" and the healers had to wake Harry up and start a treatment that could be most painful and so Harry had woken up with Pain running through his veins.

After the Process of the healers job to wake Harry up and place runes on him and found out that his scar was held a soul fragment and was more commonly known as a horcrux and would need a curse breaker to get rid of the foul thing before the dark lord could use the body of the most powerful wizard beside himself. The next morning Sirius and Remus got to St. Mungo's to see Harry but when they got their they noticed healers were in and out of his room and so Sirius asked what the problem was and so the head healer came into view and said "Lord Black im afraid that Harry has a soul fragment attached to his scar and it needs to be removed by a curse breaker of im afraid he will not make it" soon the doors opened and a man with red hair walked in and said "Hi i'm Bill Weasley i was summoned to take care of a soul fragment" and soon the healer took Bill to Harry's room where the man paled and said "This has to be a mistake a hourcrux is an object" but then the healer pointed to Harry's scar and then Bill asked if runes had been placed on Harry to place him into a magical coma and so the healer's nodded and Bill started chanting in Latin and the runes on Harry started to glow and then a piercing scream could be heared from a black shadow that everyone guessed was the soul fragment and so Bill placed it into a compass and then destroyed the foul object. Meanwhile at Riddle Manor Voldemort fell to the ground in pain since he lost his pet snake and then the cup, diadem, and Locket not to mention the diary and gaunt ring and now he lost his final anchor to this word he was finally mortal once more.

Back in St. Mungo's Harry had finally woken up with his godfathers by his side who were asleep. When Harry coughed both Sirius and Remus got up faster than normal with their wands out but when they noticed Harry was awake and nobody was here to harm him they both went to Harry's bed and gave him a hug to say they missed him and Harry himself missed them they were the last father figures he and his family had and he was not ready to let either one go yet so the three men stayed like that for what seemed like three whole hours but was actually thirty minutes before the head healer came in and told Harry that he had made a full recovery but was told to take it slow so Sirius and Remus asked if they could use the floo to enter the founders common room while the golden crew were in class and the healer stepped aside and allowed the three to go through the emerald flames straight to Hogwarts founders common room where Harry was taken to his room to sleep so Sirius and Remus entered the common room and told the portraits of the Founders, James and Lily to keep Harry's return a surprise to the group and then the last remaining marauders left and went back to grimmauld place.


	8. surprise

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 8:surprise**

During the whole day Daphne had been distracted not being able to take her mind of her boyfriend wondering if he was OK if he was alive hell the whole golden crew were wondering if Harry was alive and so when they left DADA Severus asked the golden crew to stay behind and so the lot of them did and he told them that Harry was a strong individual who could pull through anything weather it was creatures of the dark or deep to the dark ponse himself and so the group left the class room and headed to lunch before they had different lessons the gryffindors were sharing herbolgy with huffelpuff while slytherin shared with ravenclaw in COMC and so everyone had lunch and then headed to class. Meanwhile Harry was still sleeping soundly in his dorm and yet he had no idea that Daphne would end up coming to bed with a surprise and the surprise was him. During COMC Daphne was learning about phoenix's and why they burn on their time of death and then reborn as a chick and how the animagus form was no different they had the same powers and this amazed Daphne due to Harry and the other Potter siblings had the same animals but different breed Harry was a royal dark Phoenix while Mac was a fire red Phoenix and Jenny was a water blue Phoenix. After COMC the golden crew had two more lesson together before dinner and so they all headed potions with an old friend of the previous head master and his name was Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn knew his stuff and was showing the group how to make simple love potions not the strong ones but the simple ones and soon the class had finished and handed in their work and headed off to transfiguration with one Professor Black. When Sirius told them all about the animagus training the class was ecstatic except the golden crew who were already registered animagus's with the ministry.

When class ended the fifth years all knew what their animal was and next class they were going to learn how to transform into their animal on the grounds outside. The great hall was full of mummers chatter and food that everyone dug into. Ron who was sat with his friends at the golden crew table was eating like a proper human being rather than an animal like back in first year and this pleased Mac as soon as meals diapered the deserts were out and so were extra drinks and so the students at Hogwarts tucked into the deserts and drank their drinks before they made it to bed. During the journey to the founders common room Daphne thought she was seeing things when she saw Harry and so she pushed it passed her mind and entered the Founders common room with the rest of the golden crew and made her way to hers and Harry's bed. What surprised her was that Harry's side of the bed was previously laid in so she went down to the common room and asked "Has anybody slept in mine and Harry's bed because his side has been laid in" when everyone shook their head she kept wondering if what she saw was her mind playing tricks on her or that her boyfriend had finally come back to her so she went to bed and the golden crew followed suit and all headed to bed. Meanwhile in the Hogwarts Kitchen Harry was sat at the table with Sirius and Remus and had a small feast since he slept all day and was hungry by the sounds of his stomach which made his godfather's laugh and so they all had a peaceful meal without anyone seeing them and this made Lord Hogwarts happy.

After the mini feast that Harry Sirius and Remus had Harry decided it was time to return to bed to get rest and so Sirius and Remus walked Harry back to the founder common room and Harry wished them both a goodnight and then entered the common room and then his dorm where he saw Daphne Holding his Pillow so he gave a low chuckle and got into bed next to Daphne who suddenly woke up and said "Who's there?" the Harry said "Daph we have lessons tomorrow could we sleep please" and that was all she needed to hear to know that it was her man in shining armour so she squealed and woke everyone up when the crew arrived they noticed that Daphne was in shock but of pure happiness and they had no idea why and then from out of the shadows Harry spoke "Can't find me can you?" and soon everyone shouted out "Harry!" and soon out of the shadows stepped out Harry and Daphne ran to her man and Kissed him which left a grin on his face as he kissed Daphne again and then his sisters came running to him and hugged before Mac cold try to Punch Harry in the arm for scaring them he Shifted into the Shadows again and Mac hit nothing but the air and this came as a shock to the group and then Harry explained that he had powers that was blocked by a hourcrux in his scar and now that the hourcrux was destroyed he could access those powers and he reappeared behind Daphne and Pulled her down onto his lap and he kissed her again and the group laughed at their leaders antics and soon they all went to bed and for the first time in two night Harry and Daphne slept like babies awaiting the next day.

The next morning Harry turned into the shadows again and he walked with the golden crew to the great hall for breakfast and just as everybody sat down and started eating Harry's voice was heared and this scared the school except the golden crew the staff too were frightened and it was Minerva who said "Whoever is playing this joke best stop! so Harry stepped out of nowhere and said "Sure Professor" and then he sat down and started eating and this shocked the Professors and the students and soon a slytherin third year stood and said "How did you do that" and then Harry explained that something was blocking his full power and that he was now free to use them as he pleased. Severus smiled a true smile and then everyone started eating their breakfast while they had the time.


	9. azkaban breakout

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 9:** **Azkaban Breakout**

After breakfast students were going to lessons and the first class for the slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years were outside with Sirius teaching them how to transform to and from their animagus form and Harry gave a demonstration to show them that they have to use their mind to keep intact with their human half or they would become a beast forever so the class was practising under the tutelage of Harry and Sirius the golden crew knew this already so they decided to show off and transform into their animal and then back into themselves and it was a fun lesson after everyone learned a ministry official came with the camera and asked the students to line up so they could get their animagus licence and so the Gryffindors all got into a line behind the slytherins and soon everyone had their licence and so Sirius set a track for the group to run so Harry chose his Alpha wolf form and howled making the Golden crew transform in his wolf pack and soon the rest of the class transformed and then Sirius transformed into Padfoot and had a link opened with Harry and so Padfoot said "I'm going to win this time Alpha" "you wish old man" was Harry's reply and then they were off and Harry was in the lead followed closely by Daphne once at the finish line Harry and Daphne crossed at the same time and Sirius came last and this made Harry laugh and when Sirius transformed back into himself Harry said "What happened Padfoot"and then Sirius said that he over underestimated Harry and His ability.

After the double transfiguration the students entered the great hall for lunch. During Lunch the daily Prophet was delivered and the head line was about a Breakout from Azkaban seventeen of the most ruthless Death eaters had escaped and Harry had a feeling it had something to do with the dark lord and soon letters were opened and Harry had about four letters each one was from people Harry did not know so he opened the letters and they all said 'were coming for you Potter' Harry said sarcastically "Ooh im so scared" and then looked at his friends and Family and then headed back to lessons first was DADA where Harry was assisting Severus in teaching the patronus charm to help Kill the Dementors the class learned a lot for Harry and Severus and soon homework was sent out Severus asked for a three foot essay on the Killing patronus and what the effects were and so the class left and headed for potions being the last class of the Day and Horace was surprised to see Harry and so he had the class working for a special potion called Liquid luck or Felix felisis and the class had to earn the small vile by making a perfect draught of the living death.

Meanwhile in Riddle manor Voldemort and his seventeen death eaters were planing to break into the department of mysteries in the ministry to receive the prophecy and soon they all were getting things ready for the attack. Voldemort sent images to Harry through his blood link to the boy he despised and this was making him smile since it was of Arthur Weasley and this was very disturbing. Back at Hogwarts Harry got the images in his head and Halfway through potions he collapsed shouting "No!" and this shocked everyone and his friends crowded around him and they asked what was wrong and so Harry said "Mr. Weasley he's been attacked" Ron went red and wondered what Harry meant but before a full answer could be given Jenny was sent to get Ron to the headmistress and when she saw Harry on the ground she rushed over and asked what happened and Daphne told her that Harry saw Mr. Weasley get attacked and this made Jenny pale after telling Ron that was the reason for her to come and get him. Soon the Golden crew made it to the headmistress and she asked what was going on but Harry said he saw the attack and that he knows who did this but Ron didn't want to hear it so he and his two brothers Fred and George took the floo Network to St. Mungo's where they met their mother and three other brothers around a bloodied up Mr. Weasley.

Back at school Harry and his crew went back to the Founders common room Daphne asked Harry who attacked Mr. Weasley and so Harry said "Avery" this made Jenny freeze up and it was clear on her face that he was the one who took her years ago and beat her. Flur took Jenny to their room and comforted the distraught Potter girl until they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms. After half an hour Harry went and woke his sister and her Girlfriend and told them its diner time so the golden crew minus Ron, Fred and George made their way to the great hall for their final meal of the day hopefully it would be nice. Upon arriving to the great hall Harry noticed Sirius missing so he walked up to Severus and said "Uncle Sev where's Sirius?" so Severus said "He had to go to the ministry" this made Harry pale but he nodded and walked back to his seat and started eating his evening meal quietly and then he decided he wasn't as hungry as he thought so he walked back to the Founders common room alone wondering why Sirius was called to the ministry all of a sudden it hit him and he shouted "NO!" and this was so powerful that the whole school shook from his rage and then another image popped into his mind and it was voldemort using the cruciartis curse on Sirius so he transformed into his mighty lion form to give of an almighty roar. Soon the golden crew entered the founders common room Daphne asked what had Harry in this foul mood and so Harry explained that voldemort had Sirius thats why he wasn't at the feast and that he was after a prophecy to do with him and the dark tosser.

After much thought Harry raced to the fire place and his crew followed him when he called out the ministry of magic they all stepped into the green flames and ended up at the ministry of magic that was deserted. The golden crew ran to the department of mysteries and noticed that Sirius wasn't there so Harry was fuming knowing that it was a trap he lead his friends into and soon the lot of them were crowded by the death eaters that escaped not so long ago.


	10. Padfoot No More

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 10: Padfoot no more**

The death eaters were surrounding the golden crew and the head of the group started taunting Harry getting him more angry that he already was and soon the golden crew flicked their wands and cast "BOMBARDER" to the shelves above them and soon an all out chase started until everyone entered a door and soon the golden crew fell. Daphne stood up and said "Department of Mysteries they got that right" then soon a fog of black surrounded everyone and then once it was all clear Harry found himself stood alone with a globe in his hand while his friends were all held captive under the wands of the most dangerous death eaters around and Avery walked out and asked Harry to hand over the globe but before Harry did anything a voice behind Avery said "Get the hell away from my godson" and so Sirius black and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and a battle began Harry and Sirius had each others backs fighting Avery and Rodopholus Lestrange.

During the battle Harry was using spells his dad use to use and that caused Sirius to say "nice one James" and the Harry stunned Avery and Sirius sent Rodopholus flying then out of nowhere Rabastan Lestrange shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" and a green bolt of light hit Sirius right in his chest and it was in front of Harry too. Harry tried to stop Sirius from going through the veil but he couldn't and so Harry dropped to the ground with his anger in full tact and he made the whole place shake and he put fear into the death eaters and his friend he has just lost another father figure. When Harry came face to face with the man who murdered his Godfather Remus ran and grabbed hold of a struggling Harry but out of power and strength Harry was free and he went on a hot pursuit of Sirius's killer Rabastan Lestrange. Half way down the hall Harry couldn't hold it any more so he cast the slicing jinx and severed the mans legs and a voice in Harry's head told him "You know the spell Harry he killed him he deserves it" and so Harry used the cutting hex in decapitated Rabastan in front of his brother and then out of nowhere the Dark lord showed his face and his power was drained due to his soul destroyed and now it was him and Harry.

When the golden crew and the Order of the Phoenix came into view they saw the battle going on between Harry and Voldemort and that was when the minister and the head of the DMLE madam bones entered with the aurors and when they saw the battle they were stunned that a merely fifth teen year old was facing of against the darkest of dark wizards alive. When Voldemort looked weak and tired Harry took it upon himself to summon the sword of Gryffindor and behead the monster in front of everyone and then Harry grabbed the head and Kicked it so hard it turned into dust and afterwards the minister walked up to Harry and congratulated him on finishing off the dark lord and then Daphne ran to her man and hugged him tight not wanting to let go and he kissed her and let tears run down his face for Sirius Mac felt the pain too and so she and Harry took the floo network back to the headmistress's office and it shocked her but when Harry told her the Dark lord had died but Sirius also died and this brought more tears to the Potter twins and so they walked down to the Founders common room where they retired to their dorms and slept an uneasy sleep due to the loss of their godfather Sirius Black or in their words dogfather Padfoot.

When the rest of the golden crew arrived back in the founders common room they couldn't see Harry or Mac so they headed to bed where they found the Potter Twins with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Ti broke the crews Hearts that a great teacher had been killed but more importantly the man who was in charge of both Harry and Mac Daphne and Astoria. Daphne hopped into bed with Harry to comfort him and Ron Had just returned and found out what happened to Sirius so he went and joined Mac and the others joined their partners on this night of disaster yet the group did not realise that Harry Blamed himself for being vulnerable to the dark lord antics and it had gotten Sirius killed.

The day after The golden crew had woken up and every one noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen and so they all headed to the great hall where they saw Harry talking to Remus and both of them had tears in their eyes as the talked because of Sirius. When Harry went back to his table he started eating his breakfast but when everyone had their eyes on him he got so angry he stood up and said "Quit staring at me i just lost not just my parents but my godfather so if you don't stop ill turn you all into nothing but dust" this scared everyone and the staff thought that something had gone terribly wrong in his mind because this was not the Harry they all knew and loved no this was the dark and cold Harry that scared everyone in his group last year but there was a reason for it this time and it was to do with Sirius Black/Padfoot's death. After breakfast Harry decided to call of the quiditch cup because he couldn't Handle feeling the way he was so he left and ended up on the roof of the school. When the golden crew went to look for Harry Mac mentioned that he was on the roof but before they even arrived Mac said "Don't do it Harry please" Daphne asked what she was going on about and so Mac told the lot of them that he was going to jump so they all ran to try and stop him but when they got to the door Harry had just dropped and Transformed into his Phoenix form and Flew away from Hogwarts not being able to take the pain away.


	11. sirius's will

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 11: Sirius's Will**

After a week of not being at Hogwarts Harry entered Gringots to hear the will of his fallen godfather who he missed so much. When Harry entered the bank he was greeted by his family account manager Griphook and Harry said "Griphook im here to hear Sirius's will i was told you could show me" and so Griphook took Harry to room where a portrait of Sirius came to life and it said " _this is the last will of myself Sirius Orion Black if you are hearing this then that means i am no longer living and now i leave everything to my heir Harry James Potter the new Lord Black and head of the family i also emancipate Lord Harry James Potter Black Hogwarts and Mackenzie Lily Potter along with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass as their last protector and magical guardian everything in my vault belong to the Potter siblings and their is also my Summer home that i want my best friend Remus John Lupin to have if their is anyone who can avenge me its you Harry i'm Glad i got to take care of you and your family i'm sorry that i can not be with you now pleases just don't blame yourself we know how manipulative the dark tosser can be and if you have finished him then great job when i see your parents ill tell them you love them and Hopefully we will see each other soon i love and will miss you pup not being able to race or you pranking me at the end of the year this is the last will Of Sirius Orion Black"._ After the will reading Harry had tears in his eyes and Griphook asked if he was ready to take the mantle of Lord Black and so Harry said "yes"and so Griphook brought a box that carried two rings the Lords ring and then a Ladies ring so Harry asked if there was a marriage contract with House black and so Griphook said their was with the bones family and Harry knew what that meant.

When Harry finally returned to Hogwarts he was hit by a blond missile known as Daphne Greengrass and his sisters who asked where he was for the past week, Harry told them that he went to hear Sirius's will and that he was now lord black but that there was a problem the Blacks had a marriage contract with the Bones family and this made Daphne cry thinking that Harry was going to end things with her but Harry told her "Daphne im not going to lave you i love you" thats all daphne needed to hear but Harry called Susan Bones over to his table in which she did and she asked "What is it Harry" and so Harry told Susan about the contract between House Black and House Bones so he asked "i hope i may ask would you be my Lady Black since Daphne is my Lady Potter and will you join us in our group join us in the golden crew" Susan was now blushing and it was Daphne who said "Welcome Susan hope we can get along" and so Susan joined the group and then she kissed Harry and then Daphne did the same thing and soon the three of them entered the founders common room and soon Harry,Daphne and Susan decided to have a little fun with the butterbeer and snacks they had while talking and doing their homework and soon it ended up in a snogging session between the new threesome. Later on Astoria and Tracey had come through the portrait with cuts and bruises all over them Daphne was in shock and Harry was livid and soon Harry asked "Who did this?" and so Tracey and Astoria said "It was the gryffindor 6th years they thought it would be funny" and so Harry went insane and called a school meeting and soon everyone was in the great Hall.

When Harry asked "Which of the gryffindor 6th years openly attacked my family i want to know now!" and so nobody opened up so it was up to Harry and so he called "Lady Hogwarts!" and soon Lady Hogwarts entered the great hall and Harry asked "my fair Lady Hogwarts may i ask you do you know who had attacked Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass?" and so Lady Hogwarts said, "I do my Lord it was Cormack McClaggen" then out of nowhere the said boy tried to pull a runner but was caught by Harry within the matter of three second with a chain of spells that was out of a parsle magic book and soon Cormack McClaggen was in front of the school pleading that it was just a joke to him and that he meant no harm and so Harry told the stupid boy if he tried that again he would find himself out of Hogwarts and so Cormack nodded and then sprinted out of the hall and into the gryffindor common room where he stayed for the rest of the day afraid that Harry might be looking for him.

Back in the great hall Harry healed Tracey and Astoria and then told the whole golden crew to head to Hogsmeade for a meal to celebrate Sirius's life and so the whole group was gone and the rest of the school just sat there stunned and without a word the whole school went on with the rest of classes thinking about what it would be like if they were part of the golden crew. In hogsmeade Dudley asked if he could ask for the hand of Hannah Abbot and so Susan said she would talk to her best mate and this made Dudley smile and so the rest of the afternoon was spent in the three broomsticks for a meal and rounds of drinks for the crew and as soon as they returned to Hogwarts they all retired to their beds and talked about doing their homework in the morning before classes.


	12. exams

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 12: exams**

End of the school year was approaching and now was the time for the fifth years to take their OWLs so they could find out what newts they could take next year like the previous years potions came first and they were all working on the potion draught of the living death and it took the class an hour to brew the potion then the next hour on writing the theory of how the potion could kill someone if they made it wrong and soon the bell went and the next exam was Transfiguration where the class was transfiguring solid blocks of wood into live creatures of their own mind and Harry made a live miniature Hungarian horntail and got extra marks for the perfect wand movements and then Daphne created a tiny unicorn while Ron made a tiny bull dog, Draco made a small snake while Hermione made an otter and Mac made a turtle one by one each of the golden crew made their blocks of wood into small creatures and soon cages were summoned and the crew got to keep their tiny animals and so they headed back to the founders common room where they found Astoria sleeping on the sofa so Tracey walked up to the sofa and picked up the sleeping Astoria and carried her to their bedroom where the young girl slept.

The bell for lunch had just rang and so the golden crew headed for the great hall for lunch. when they got to their respected tables they started filling their plates and goblets and soon everyone started eating lunch and talking to their friends about their exams and how they think they had done and that was the whole conversation during this free time. After Lunch had finished The golden crew made their way down to the green house for the herbology exam and that was working on plants that could eat man and so they were dissecting the plant to see how it functions and what makes it special and then they were all writing the theory behind this amazing plant. and then it was time to head down to Hagrid's cabin to do their Care of Magical Creatures exam and they were doing their exam on unicorns and during the exam Harry and Daphne was working with a beautiful silvery female Unicorn who was now ready to give birth and before Hagrid could intervene the two teens had helped the mother give birth to her young and this awarded both Harry and Daphne extra marks for helping the mother give birth to her foal. After the rather bizarre exam the golden crew headed up to the castle for dinner where they saw Astoria in the great hall and so Tracey ran to her Girlfriend and kissed her in front of everyone and this made both girls blush soon Jenny and Flur began kissing and then Harry, Daphne and Susan then Ron and Mac then Draco and Hermione and pretty much soon Dudley and Hannah were kissing and this made the whole school wolf whistle towards the golden crew and once the kissing had stopped the meals were out on the tables and pitchers of pumpkin juice was out and soon the students started digging in.

Half way through lunch Harry and Daphne told everyone how they helped a Unicorn give Birth to her young foal and how they got extra marks in their exam for for delivering a baby unicorn and this stunned their class mates and it made the two smile that they could help bring a new life into this world and it is making people heaven smile and those people are James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. After dinner the golden crew headed for the founders common room where they all had drinks and snacks from their very own bar and soon they all started laughing and having a laugh which felt good. Later on in the evening Remus came to see the group and he asked the greengrass sisters and the potter siblings if they wanted to stay a grimmauld place with him which surprised everyone and so the five kids all said "Yes" and this brought a smile to the old mans face and soon Harry walked up to Remus and hugged his second godfather and then Remus wished everyone a goodnight and then headed to his room and then the golden crew followed suit and went to bed Harry daphne and Susan all shared one bed with Harry in the middle of the two girls.

The next morning the golden crew got up washed and dressed and then they all headed to the great hall for breakfast before they headed for their defence against the dark arts exam. Breakfast consisted of bacon sausage eggs and toast with a nice goblet of orange juice which Harry and the whole school was happy about and so they tucked into their meals and made sure they had enough to fill them till lunch and so when they all finished their four or five helpings the golden crew went to the defence class room where they were working on the protago maxima for their exam and Harry was hitting top marks along with the rest of his the bell went for their next exam Harry Draco Ron and Dudley went to ancient runes while Daphne, Susan, Mac, Hermione, Hannah and Tracey went to muggle studies and so this was the first exam the boys and girls did apart. during the hour the guys ended up passing with flying colours being the first to finish and so they decided to head to divination which was the boys last exam of the year and so professor trelawney asked the class what they wanted in the future and so she came to Harry first and he placed his hands on the glass ball and soon smoke was filling the small sphere and soon his future was shown the battle of Hogwarts to his death to coming back to life and then defeating the death eaters to his seven children with both his girls and this amazed the boy how he could see his own future and next was Ron who saw his life with Mac and his three children and living in a nice house next to Harry and two down from Draco and Hermione and how he and Harry are great aurours (Dark wizard catchers). After Ron it was Dudley who saw a life helping Hannah with running a pub for the wizarding world and having two kids much like him and Hannah. After Dudley it was Draco's turn to see and so he saw himself as a healer helping the sick and married to Hermione who was working for the minister and having two children one boy and one girl and how they grow up away from fear of darkness.


	13. final week

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 13: Final week**

After the exhausting week of exams the golden crew decided to chill in the founders common room for hours on end the only time you actually saw the golden crew outside the common room was breakfast lunch and dinner. The girls all asked what the boys saw in the future from the divination exam but all the guys said was "Wait and see baby" and this just got the girls more eager to find out what they were hiding but nothing could break them. Breakfast the next day the girls found boxes in their seats and when they opened them up they saw bracelets and necklaces with the initials of themselves and their partners and soon they hugged and snogged their boyfriends senseless only to get a reaction back of kissing and so after eating breakfast the guys walked back to the founders common room to freshen up for the day that was in front of them. Today the girls wanted to go into Hogsmeade due to the quidditch shop selling the new quidditch jersey of each Hogwarts players they were in male and female so the girls had the idea of getting the shirts of their men except Tracey or Astoria since none of them are on the team and so the girls were waiting for the boys to return so they could all go to the small wizarding village.

In Hogsmeade the golden crew were all looking around different shops Harry and Daphne were in the jewellery shop, Ron and Mac were in the joke shop, Astoria and Tracey were in the new clothes store and finally Draco and Hermione were in the sweet store getting sweets for the whole group and it was almost time time to meet at the three broomsticks so all couples left the shops they were in and started making their way to the small pub where they were going to eat and have a drink. In the pub Madam Rosemerta came over to the group with a sad looking smile on her face everyone knew she went to school the same time Sirius and James and she was good friends with them she was sad that both of them were dead and it all happened this year and so when she came toward the golden crew she said "What will it be" "I think we will all have the house special with 7 fire whisky's and one butter beer pleases" came Harry's reply ans then she left and came back in five minutes with the food and drinks and soon Harry held his glass of fire whisky up and said "To Sirius" and then a round of "to Sirius" went round the group and soon Harry decided to order a bottle of fire whisky and then he poured more for himself Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Mac and Tracey while Astoria ordered another butterbeer and carried on eating until they had finished.

By the time the group finished eating the six fifth years were drunk and it was up to Astoria to get them all back to the castle without them being found out so she lead the group through honeydukes sweet shop through to the basement and then to the trap door so they could come out from behind the one eyed witch statue. When the golden crew was safely back in the founders common room and in their rooms and asleep did the rest of the school get back from their day in Hogsmede and in the great hall for their evening meal. In the great hall Headmistress McGongall was looking all over and could only find Jenny Potter and her girlfriend Fluer Delacour at the Slytherin table and Dudley at the Gryffindor table but she couldn't find Harry, Mac, Daphne, Draco, Tracey or Astoria at the Slytherin table and she couldn't see Hermione or Ron at the lions table she wondered if they were sleeping so she left it and carried on eating her evening meal that the Hogwarts house elves had made and let the thought of the golden crew fly to the back of her mind while she sunk her teeth into the roast beef she was eating.

After finishing their meals Jenny, Fluer and Dudley made their way to the founders common room and found their group drunk and sleeping Jenny was shocked at her two younger sibling but then she remembered that they had just lost not just their parents but Sirius too and it was quite upsetting so she understood and told Dudley to go to his room while she and Fluer went to their room for the night to rest for the last set of exams in the morning. During the night Harry was thrashing in his sleep while having to relive the nightmare of Sirius's death and so when he finally woke up he saw Daphne sleeping so he decided to get up and walk out of his room quietly and soon he left the common room in search for the answer to why he keeps on having this dream over and over and soon he came to the door of Severus snape and so he was going to knock until he thought about asking in the morning so he was walking back to the founders common room where he found Daphne waiting for him "Ware did you go baby" "I went to find Snape but thought about asking a question tomorrow" came the reply and so Daphne said "You had the nightmare again didn't you?" "Yh" "do you want me to take your mind off it for a while" "Sure" so both of them went back into the bedroom where they both stripped down and started a heated moment that they were both enjoying and it made their night a whole lot better.

The next morning Jenny came to Wake Harry and Daphne up but when she entered their room she found a Naked Daphne and Harry sleeping so she said under her breath "aquamentai" and soon she shot both of them with beams of cold water from her wand and then told them to dry themselves and get dressed for the day Harry was no doubt the leader of the group and owner of the school but Jenny was starting to mother him even though she had just lost her mother at the start of the year. After everybody had gotten dressed they all made their to the great hall for breakfast before they had to take the last of their exams so Harry and the Slytherins all had a healthy breakfast like always and Ron and Dudley were just shoving food down their throats People were use to this by now and so when Breakfast ended the students made their way to one of their final exams of the year.


	14. problems

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love 5**

 **Chapter 14: problem**

After the exams had finished the students of Hogwarts school decided to chill and like always Harry was on top he was First in every class followed by Daphne then Hermione then Draco Dudley had done well and passed all exams and he was hoping his mother would be proud of him. After the week had come to an end the Students all packed their belongings and made their way down to the train to take them back to London for the summer and so they could relax. Upon entering the train Harry asked if he and Daphne could spend the train ride home alone and so the rest of the golden crew went to a separate cart from the two love birds and soon it was just the two of them alone in the founders cart. Daphne loved the idea of it just being the two of them even though they live together and they enjoyed every moment of their time together but now was just perfect just her and Harry alone with their compartment door locked and the blind down nobody could get in not even with the unlocking charm it was parslemouth protection and so Daphne decided to straddle on Harry's lap and soon they both started making out as if they hadn't seen one another for day's.

Meanwhile in another carriage not far from Harry's and Daphne's the rest of the crew were talking and playing chess the girls were talking about shopping and Ron and Draco were playing their usual game of chess like every year and it was just amazing Mac loved how Ron could make a specific move and take Draco's pieces and Hermione loved how Draco didn't make a fuss over who won and who lost it was a great thing for the friends to do. Back in the founders carriage a nearly naked Daphne and Harry were making the situation unbearable to stop they was like two animals and it was hot they made their bodies sweat and it was so good that soon they were in nothing but their underwear and Daphne started grinding against Harry's cock making the young lord moan in pleasure and the young lady as well they both loved how their bodies interact and they enjoyed the feeling each one of them gave each other. Daphne was in heaven as she put her breast in Harry's face and he started sucking on them to make her moan his name more than once and soon they were both naked making out and making the heat a lot more hotter.

Soon the train was coming to a halt so Harry and Daphne found their normal clothes and got dressed before the rest of the crew arrived at the door and soon as they thought Mac started calling "Harry Daphne com on were meeting Remus" "Coming" was the reply of the young couple and soon they left the compartment with their trunks in their hands and the other in each others hands. Daphne loved how protective Harry was and so he was making sure nobody bumped into anyone and this made her happy. On the platform Harry had a funny feeling then the pain in his scar started to make Daphne scream so Harry said "Run Daph find Remus" "I can't i don't want to lose you" was Daphne's reply "You won't lose me ill be right behind you" said Harry but she didn't know he was lying to help keep her safe and so Daphne left while out of nowhere a crack of apperation landed right in front of Harry and soon a fight had broken out the dark lord and his minions had surrounded Harry and spell after spell was leaving Harry's wand as was the wand of the dark lord. When Daphne turned around she could see that Harry was doing the opposite of what he said he was and he was fighting the save the people of the wizarding world so she carried on and soon she found Remus trying to help calm the tension around the platform but when Daphne reached the old wolf she said "Harry voldemort fight" and then she past out and fell but not before Remus caught her and laid her down to the ground.

After what seemed like forever Voldemort and his troops of death eaters left but not before sending the killing curse to Harry which hit him square in the chest leaving the young lord on the ground appearing dead. When the student body saw Harry on the ground they all assumed the worst that Lord Hogwarts was dead that someone who cared for the well being of others was now gone but it shocked them when Harry's Body moved they all cheered but when Harry's family cut through the crowd a loud scream was heared from none other than Daphne Greengrass and soon she left her post next to Remus to go to her boyfriend who was as she thought dead and she just cried and cried upon the body of Harry Potter but when her ears hit his chest she could hear the sound of his heart beat but it was weak so she asked Remus if their was anything they could do and soon Lucius Malfoy said "Why don't we get Harry to St. Mungos their he will be treat right and they might save his life" Daphne nodded and soon she was helping Remus carry Harry to the floo network where they all called out and then the three were gone.

At Harry was rushed straight into the wards where he was being treated as a high priority None was allowed to see him not Remus not Daphne hell not even his own sisters. Daphne was distraught not being able to see Harry was killing her hell she had no idea if Harry was going to survive she was terrified that her one love would die. In the medical Room Harry was wired up to machines and his heart beat was now stabilised enough for the nurses and doctors to start working on stabilising his brain functions so he could remember what happened to him and soon he was just unconscious and breathing rather slowly and he soon Daphne was given permission to stay by his side til her had woken up and so she watched him sleep to make sure nothing happens to him. What made it more peaceful was the fact that Harry had his own room and nothing could be heard except for Harry's breathing.


End file.
